halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkest Reaper/Dylan Tanner
Err, unrealistic for several reasons. 1. Captain Major is not a military rank. A Captain is a Commissioned Officer given command of a Company-Level Unit, whereas a Major is a Commissioned Officer given command of a Battalion-level unit. I suggest changing it to either, or to Lieutenant, if you wish for your character to actively participate in combat. 2. The UNSCDF is a formal military; it follows conventional military organization and structuring. Thusly, you may wish to change your "Squad" to fit with military formations. Wikipedia is a useful resource, given the UNSC Marine Corps follows USMC organization. 3. Mendicant Bias was not canonically introduced to Humans (to MCPO SPARTAN-117, more accurately) until the Battle of the Ark, and even then, he was destroyed when the Ark was destroyed. He could not accompany your group. 4. Unless he chose a Vocational Specialty of Jet Aircraft Pilot, he wouldn't pilot a longsword. In any modern military, being a Pilot is a career choice; you cannot be both an Aircraft Pilot and and Infantryman. If you want him to be a pilot, then don't list him as utilizing any weaponry other than a Sub Machine Gun or a Sidearm, as personal defence weapons. If you want him to serve as an Infantry Officer, however, you should remove the Longsword bit. Hoo boy, where to begin? First, while humans and Sangheli did work together in the battle of Installation 00, I doubt they were in mixed squads. Second, Captain Major is not a rank. If he was a captain, then a Major, that has to be indicated. Furthermore, unless the IQ test has been retooled (likely but I haven't seen any indication) it doesn't even go as high as 200. Currently 140 is the genius level limit. Lastly, 032 Mendicant Bias couldn't have been part of the squad. He was destroyed by Offensive Bias, his mind fractured and spread amonst the latter's ships, and a part of him resided in the Citadel. It'd also be impossible for him to be any major assistance to the squad because he had limited access to anything. In part, this is NCF and needs major work right from the get-go. Flame-124 00:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) HOLY FRAGAMENTATION! It's only 3-4 bits of Corrupted Info, it's not a massive Spam Bomb for John-117's sake! Why the smeg I added Mendicant Bias IN THERE I haven't got a clue. I was TRYING to put into my Halopedia page(Which I forgot to save.). Blame the piece of junk that is Failfox. Blame a freind of mine the Captn. Maj. bit. (And now I have to edit my userpage ASWELL! Smeg.) Can you make simpler, because I can only understand a fraction of this. I have edited the page to fit the bits that I understand. and for the last time, It's just a small bit of damaged Info, not The Covenant trying to kill you, for Arbiter's sake! --†→† 20:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *knock knock* Hello!?! Anyone home? 20:38, May 30, 2010 (UTC)